The new and distinct dwarf ornamental grapevine described and claimed herein originated from a cross between ‘Pixie’™×‘Riesling’.
The female parent ‘Pixie’™ is a natural dwarf ornamental grapevine (Vitis vinifera) derived from periclinal L1/L2 chimera ‘Pinot Meunier’ with dark purple berry skin. ‘Pixie’™ is the only known naturally dwarf grapevine in the public domain.
The pollen parent ‘Riesling’ is an early 15th century Vitis vinifera variety from Germany.
The present variety of dwarf grapevine was first produced by controlled hybridization. The original cross was done at Vineland Research and Innovations Centre, Vineland Station, Ontario, Canada on Oct. 20, 2010.
‘VDG001’ was first successfully asexually propagated by single node softwood cuttings at the Vineland Research and Innovations Centre, Vineland Station, Ontario, Canada on Jun. 8, 2012. It is being maintained on its own roots in a container in a Canadian Food Inspection Agency certified greenhouse facility at Vineland Research and Innovation Centre, Vineland Station, Ontario, Canada.